


Sinking Hadn't Been Easy

by stylinsonturtle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonturtle/pseuds/stylinsonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a new day. And after three years of waiting, and waiting, and waiting, Harry was going to do something about it. Louis promised that nothing would change, that he'd still be by Harry's side, no matter what. Harry was ready.<br/>"Mom? Gemma? I'm gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Hadn't Been Easy

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, this is angsty. Fluffy. Smutty. Rips your heart out. Frustrating.  
> Obviously, I don't own any of these people, they are themselves, I just happen to have fantasies of them sometimes, and this is the result.  
> Enjoy. :)  
> PS. I don't use apostrophes very often. Rarely. the only constant one is He'll so you don't confuse it with hell.

Harry  
Life is never as easy as you want it be. You get thrown curveball after curveball but no one told you the game was dodgeball. I learned that the hard way. Da left when i was young. I dont remember much than the back of the police car as they carted him away. I also remember two years ago when the prison called and said there had been an accident. Accident is just a fancy word for they hadnt done their job and protected the inmates. We didnt hold a funeral. Not a single one of us cried. Not in front of each other any ways, because i remember a couple times Louis held me all night to keep my bed from creaking with my body wrenching sobs. I made him promise not to tell Mum or Gemma. I couldnt let them know i was sad about Da. Not when i cursed him on a daily basis. Mum has always been there for me and Gem, fixing our knees and elbows every time we fell down, and never let our self confidence get scuffed up from the fall. She worked to provide for us without a male figure in the house. She was loving, kind, and ruled with an iron fist. Literally the best mum in the world, no matter how much Niall argues. Gemma is definitely an interesting person to be around. She can go from a soft kitty, to a ferocious she lion in .02 milliseconds. But shes the best person i know, and she knows it as well. Me. There isnt much to say about me, im tall, a bit clumsy. Im not all that interesting, if youre looking for someone interesting, go to Zayn. He is the epitome of tall, dark, and mysterious. He is literally Adonis. Cheekbones that mesmerize, jawbone that cuts diamonds, bright brown eyes that tell you all your secrets. He's amazing at everything he does; music, art, writing. I swear the only thing he cant do is swim. If youre looking for a good time, go for Niall. The little blond leprechaun is up for anything, at anytime. If your really want to make sure he'll come, just mention alcohol. Or a guitar. Either will do the trick. If youre in need for someone to come get you off the side of the road or to bandage your wounds or offer a shoulder to cry on, go for Liam. He'll be there in a pinch for anyone who calls. He is a literal puppy. Crinkly chocolate eyes, the sweetest smile, capable muscles, and first aid training. Very important. Louis. Louis is probably the most contradicting person you will ever meet. Near constant scruff, tattoos and built like he should be a bouncer at an illegal club, but hes only about 5 cm tall (okay, like, 5'5"). He's got the kindest blue eyes, but swears like a sailor about to fall into shark infested waters. His knuckles are scarred from bar fights, shoulders lined with ridges from broken bottles being hurled across the room, but i guarantee every single one of those scars came from protecting someone he loved. His hands are calloused from fixing cars, palms stained from oil. But underneath is ink stains, and smooth skin that dances over piano keys. Louis is my best friend. Has been since primary when he yelled at some kid that had pushed me into the sand at recess. Through the years we've picked up Niall and Zayn in similar stories. Niall sat crying on the stairs in year three holding a tiny guitar, the neck broken, and Louis asked who had done it, Niall just pointed across the schoolyard, and Louis stomped over and gave the boys laughing a piece of his mind. Zayn was standing in the middle of a circle of kids in year four, tears steaming, but head held high as everyone around him laughed and pointed at papers flying around him. Louis told me to pick all of the papers up as he squeezed in and grabbed Zayn's arm and pulled him away. In year six when a couple of guys on Louis' footie team laughed at his newly acquired glasses, his teammate, Liam, told them to scram. Its been the five of us since then. Here we are, six years later. 17, 18, and 20 years old.


End file.
